Feral Doll
Book Two, Velicious Genre: Vampyres, Paranormal Romance, Suspense Word Count: 95K *VAMPYRE DOLL NEEDS TO BE READ FIRST *Contains Adult Content Justice Labelle has lost too much in this war of monster and men, and it needs to stop now. After her run in with Erin, which left her lying in a hospital bed, black and bloody blue, Justice is no longer going to sit by and simply accept the twisted hand, that has been dealt. Especially since she now has superhuman powers, all thanks to her being a Doll. Her one and only passion– To get through College and practice law at a top tier firm, is fading from her grasp and its all because of Calvin, Dante, Vampyres and the Government. In fact the government has more secrets than kids have candy… And they’re all just as deadly as the enemies they hunt. But you know what? Justice has come up with her own master plan and heaven help the Vampyre, monster or human that gets in her way! Choose Your Digital Store Amazon iBooks Barnes & Noble Kobo Google Books Excerpt Here we were again, Butch and I. His pale brown eyes narrowed on me, seething, and slowly, he pushed in every single one of those spikes sticking out of my flesh. He pushed all six of them deep into my tissue, and I cried out with his steady pace. My insides were scalding bit by bit, and I felt my heart constricting. I had way too much Taiyou in my system. When all six were nestled into my flesh, he walked behind me and swung another chain around my neck. Instantly the Taiyou seared the delicate skin, and he tossed the remaining chains over my shoulders to torture me some more. My entire body, from my head straight down to my curled toes, went completely listless and numb from exhaustion. The burning felt like it was becoming a part of me after enduring it for so long. My brother would come for me, that I knew. I just didn’t know if he would find me alive, or dead. I don’t know how long I had been passed out when I heard voices again and those voices made me stir. I moved a little, hearing a woman’s voice. It wasn’t Justice’s voice, but my body was against me, against feeling anything. Any slight movement was a fresh burning hell. Was that Lady G? I stirred against my body’s will, and opened my eyes to see Justice. Her hair was wet and she was terrified. A man was behind her, cupping her face, and I was instantly infuriated. Out of nowhere, her eyes widened and her back arched upward. I could see the anguish on her face, and she was crying out. Then I smelled blood. Groaning, the freshness of the heavenly scent swarmed my nostrils. I grunted with the bitter-sweetness of my situation. My vision began to darken. I felt my fangs lengthening, preparing to taste the luscious red beauty. I saw Justice stagger away from the man, and in his hand, I saw a knife. He stabbed her. They’re going to leave her here for me to feed on. I jerked at the chains holding up my wrists. I couldn’t hold my train of thought. I hissed at the humans before me, baring my fangs. Justice reached around her back. When she brought her hands back around, she seemed shocked when she saw the blood. Saliva filled my mouth upon seeing the redness on her fingers. Just a taste of her blood, a few gulps, and I could heal myself from the Taiyou. I saw her staggering back into Tristan. She was weak, just what they wanted, so she wouldn’t fight me. I jerked at the chains again, a new rush of burning persisting on my wrist and around my neck. My whole body punished me for the movement, but the scent of her was too strong to resist the urge. The merciless intensity pulsed through every vein, muscle, and artery, and I became elevated, my mind consumed with blood. Her blood. Devouring that ethereal smell, teasing me on her fingers and seeping out from the wound on her lower back. The man brought Justice closer to me and I heard a woman saying something, but I couldn’t concentrate on her words. The man left Justice where she stood, wavering, and then I felt Butch behind me, unshackling my wrist. I collapsed to the ground, an excruciating blow to my entire body. A grunt inevitably escaped me, but her blood didn’t allow me to stay down for very long. I placed my shaky hands on the cold, damp ground, and breathing in deeply and heavily, I pushed myself up, ignoring the discomfort. I heard her call my name and I could hear the uneasiness in her tone. Standing up, I turned to not meet her eyes, but to gaze on her fingers, coated in blood. I saw her feet, her toes back up as I shuffled closer. “We have to get out here,” I heard her voice say in a distant echo. I could hear her heartbeat increasing, and heard her taking in short, quick breaths. “You don’t have to do this,” she begged. I heard Butch now, and felt the chains tug at my neck, stopping me from walking. I growled at him as he came beside me. “He does,” Butch said. “He’s weakened, but before we get straight to the main dish…” He took off his bloody apron. Beyond him Justice swayed. Her legs gave way beneath her. I saw her floundering down to her knees, and I watched her bloody fingers clench into her palms. She cried out sobbing, and that brought my gaze up to her brown face, to find only pain. Justice had her eyes closed, grimacing and breathing with very short pulls of air. “Supposedly, she’s not human,” Butch said, walking toward Justice. Reaching her, he combed his fingers through her hair. Justice tried to move away from him, but he grabbed a chunk of her hair and forced her to the ground. She hollered in pain and for him to stop, but he held on tight. Butch turned to me again. “Other than your brother, this bitch is the only other thing you care about, so you’re going to watch as I take her from you.” And with that, he towered above Justice. She tried to fight, but with her wound, there wasn’t much she could do. She yelled and cried, and I tried to pull on the chains, unsure if it was because I wanted to join him and take blood from Justice, or murder him. I wanted to do both, but I didn’t know which need was stronger. The palms of my hands burned as I pulled, hoping to break the chains, but my hands slipped with the melted skin, puss, and blood. I felt the heat of the chains sear into my neck when I tried to walk forward, and I stopped. I was going decapitate myself if I kept going. “I’m going to fucking kill you Butch!” I yelled, giving myself some reassurance of which need was overpowering the beast inside of me. I saw Butch lift his waist to pull down his pants, and he hiked up the dress Justice was wearing. She screamed against him, her legs kicking and hands trying with weak effort, and the more I tugged at the chains, the more I felt them tightening and slicing into my flesh, closing in on my Adam’s apple. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion, and the room shook violently. Butch and I both looked up at the door. The explosion had come from somewhere in the building. He stood up, pulling up his pants, and then there were gunshots. Dante leaned in, his cool breath against my cheek. “Acceptance is the first step to overcoming misfortune.” Misfortune was a light way of describing my current life. “I got a proposition for you,” he said as I felt a shiver race down my back. I looked at him curiously. “And that would be?” He looked over at the far corner, where there were a few classic 1940s wooden pool tables. “I win, you unwind yourself through whatever measures.” I withheld a smartass response. “And if I win?” “Your misfortune will be no more.” Studying him, I murmured, “How can you guarantee such a thing?” “Because I’m awesome,” Dante said with a smirk, a handsome half smile that made me want to press my lips against his. Ugh, I’m dancing with the devil. “Or, are you not so familiar with the game?” “If I choose not to play, it’s because: one, I have a date, and two, I just don’t want to.” “Or,” he added, “there’s a tiny mental acquisitiveness that you can’t get rid of when it comes to me, and it makes you want to avoid whatever this is. At all costs.” Ding, ding, ding! He hit the jackpot. However, I refused to let it show that he was right on target. Dante continued, staring deeply into my eyes. “Although, you may simply suck at pool and don’t want to be shamed.” I tried my best to hold in every emotion that was bubbling inside of me. It was a mix of excitement and fear. Hot and cold. Night and day. With such contradictions, I couldn’t think straight. Struggling to hold in my composure, I said, meandering past Dante and toward the pool tables, “I’m a goddess.” He followed behind me. “Cocky little vixen.” “Not cocky,” I said over my shoulders. “I told you, I’m a goddess when it comes to pool. I’m untouchable.” What Readers Are Saying “This is exciting book two in Velicious series. It is just as thrilling but even more entertaining. It is full of action and romance. I think every paranormal lover will like this series. ” -Amazon Review “Velicious part one and two should be read back to back, like I did. It’s a gritty and raw story with a continuous underlying story that tethers in you and pulls you along for the ride.” -Amazon Review “The story keeps my interest just like part one. Sexual content? Check. Drama? Check. There is a lot happening that keeps the pages flipping quickly.” -Amazon Review “Shelique Lize is taking the supernatural world on a ride filled with action, danger and high emotions and she is doing with bold writing, fabulous twists and unique characters!” -Amazon Review Other Books In The Trilogy *Books must be read in order Vampyre Doll: Book One Feral Doll: Book Two Wicked Doll: Book ThreeCategory:Paranormal romance Category:Vampires Category:Vampyres Category:Gothic romance Category:Suspense romance Category:Thriller romance